The present invention relates to an electrical coupler which is resistant to accidental disconnection caused by pulling on cables joined by the coupler.
Some electrical connections are subject to accidental disconnection. This is especially so when one or more extension cords are used. For example, on construction sites it is often necessary to connect one or more extension cords in series between an electric outlet and a power tool. If care is not used while pulling on the cord of the power tool, the connections between the power tool and the extension cord(s) may accidentally be disconnected.